End stage renal failure is treated by an extracorporeal dialysis device. Over 250,000 patients worldwide are maintained by such thrice weekly treatments. The evolution of the modern dialyzer has been greatly dependent on advances made in polymeric material science and while the modern dialysis unit has reached a high state of safety and efficiency, there is still room for improvements in the areas of biocompatibility; specifically complement activation, lymphocyte response and plate releasing factors. We propose to investigate a family of highly blood biocompatible polymers for their utility as dialysis membranes. These polymers are patented and proprietary to the proposing organization.